monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kappa/Kawako
Kawako is a friendly Kappa. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Kappas excel in melee combat! You're gonna get beaten up! ♪" "Hey, what would you like to play? Or would you prefer to fight?" "Damp... ...I like it, but my personality is colorful ♪" "I'm a very skilled sumo wrestler. The secret to winning is to only fight weaker opponents than yourself!" "Kappas love mischief, but we're not bad monsters. I have good relationships with everyone in the village! ...I think." "Kappappa ♪ Runpappa ♪" "I'm in a good mood when it rains. ♪ The dish on my head, kappappa ♪" "I love cucumbers!" "Kappas love swamps! I'm good friends with the slugs and frogs." "I love playing sumo with boys! I thrust my fingers into their ass when they lose to me..." "I'll give you my plate! ♪" (+1 Kappa Plate) "I picked up this money when I was sumo wrestling, I'm giving it to you ♪" (+ 1235G) "This is a herb I picked in the swamp, I'm giving it to you. ♪" (+1 Echo Grass) "I want a cucumber ♪" (Give 1 Cucumber) *Yes - "Thank you sooo much! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" "I want some money. ♪" (Give 741G) *Yes - "Thank you sooo much! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" "I want that dish. I'd like to put it on my head. ♪" (Give 1 Silver Tray) *Yes - "Thank you sooo much! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" "I'll thrust my fingers into your ass!" *Stop! - "Ehehe, I won't stop! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Please - "Huh? Would you happen to be a pervert...?" (-5 Affinity) *I'll thrust my fingers instead! - "Then it's a match!" "Kappappaaa!" *Kappappaaa! - "Kappappaaa!" (+10 Affinity) *Hello - "He-hello..." *............ - "You need to greet me properly! Kappappaaa!" (-5 Affinity) "I'd like to come up with a Kappa special move soon... Hey, don't you have any good ideas?" *Kappa Kick - "I like it ♪ Go, Kappa Kick!" (+10 Affinity) *Dish Cutter - "I can't throw my dish!" *Murderous Rampaging Kappa Leg - "That sounds scary..." (-5 Affinity) "Why is a Kappa's body green...?" *Because you live in a swamp - "Yeah, that's right! All swamp creatures are greenish!" (+10 Affinity) *Because you only eat cucumbers - "Really?! But I can't stop now..." *Because you can photosynthesis - "No I don't! I'm not a plant!" (-5 Affinity) "Hey, sumo wrestle with me!" *Okay - "All right then ♪" (+10 Affinity) *No - "Ehhh? Let's do it!" *Some other time - "That means "I don't want to" in grown-up words! I don't like thaaat!"(-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kawako: "Kappapa! ♪ Hey, you wanna sumo wrestle?" With Kaname: Kawako: "Kappapa! ♪ Akaname-chan, let's sumo wrestle!" Kaname: "Okay! ♪ *lick* *lick* *lick* ♪" Kawako: "Hyaaaa...! Why am I getting licked by three people, that's no fair!" Kaname: "*lick* *lick* Kawako-chan's body tastes like cucumbers... ♪" With Shirohebi: Kawako: "Lady Shirohebi! Hey, don't you want to sumo wrestle?" Shirohebi: "There's no reason for me to play with you..." Kawako: "Aww..." Shirohebi: "Hmm... but sometimes during the village festival..." With Romi: Kawako: "Hey, do you want to sumo wrestle?" Romi: "You'd better stop that..." Kawako: "Hakkeyoi...AYIEEE!!" Romi: "I told you so..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Kawako: "Hey, let's sumo! ♪" Kawako challenges her enemies to sumo! ...But she was completely ignored. happens 2nd Action: Kawako: "Finishing blow! Kawako Kiiick!!" Kawako unleashes her special move! ...But the enemy was unfazed! happens 3rd Action: Kawako: "Perfect defense mode!" Kawako retreated into her shell! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Kawako: "Hyaa!" Kawako trips over nothing! takes damage 5th Action: Kawako: "I'll share my cucumbers with you!" Kawako presents a gift! Cucumber Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: kupala